Emma Paxton (Book Character)
Emma Paxton's life was never easy, Nearly her whole life she was put in a foster home after foster home since she was five. Until one day she discovers she has a long lost twin sister, She finds her on facebook and discovers her name, Sutton Mercer. Emma and Sutton plan to meet in Tuscan, Arizona, but when Emma gets there Sutton is nowhere to be found. Emma instead gets thrown into Sutton's life only to discover her long lost twin who she never got to meet is dead... Personality Emma is kind and not like Sutton in many ways. She doesn't care about things like being popular, like Sutton does. She wants a family more then anything and envys the life Sutton had lived. Physical Apperence She is the identical twin of Sutton. Like Sutton, she has long wavy chestnut brown hair. She also has blue-green eyes depending on the light. She has an oval face, big pink lips, and according to Two Truths And A Lie: a rail-thin body. Like her sister, Emma is also portrayed by Beth Mondie on the cover of Never Have I Ever. The Lying Game Emma has had a hard life. She has been in foster care all her life, all because her mother abandoned her at the age of 5. All of a sudden, when she is in her latest foster home, her foster brother, Travis, shows her a video of a girl being strangled. A girl who look just like her. That is when her foster mother, Clarice, kicks her out because she thinks the video is sickening, and she doesn't trust Emma. Emma goes to find her twin, Sutton, that she had messaged over Facebook. One day, when Emma goes to meet Sutton at the Sabino Canyon, she starts to get nervous when her sister doesn't show up. Someone comes up on her and Emma is instantly frightened. But she realizes that it was just Sutton's friends. She considers that she could be Sutton for the party. There, she sees that her sister is very popular. She meets Sutton's boyfriend, Garrett, and her enemy, Nisha. Across the street, she meets Ethan Landry, a brooding mysterious boy. Emma develops a crush on him. When she has had to much to drink, Charlotte offers to take her home. She thinks Sutton might've fallen asleep and it was a misunderstanding. She sees that Sutton lives in a surburb with huge stucco houses, and that she has a better lifestyle than Emma. Emma goes up to Sutton's room and accidentally falls asleep. She is awakened by a woman, Sutton's mother. She then realizes that Sutton didn't come back last night. She goes on Sutton's facebook page and realizes something: that Sutton could've run away, hoping Emma could take her place. She then goes downstairs and tries to convince the family that she is not Sutton, but they don't believe her. Sutton's sister, Laurel, drives them to school since she can't figure out where Sutton's car is. Laurel gives "Sutton" a note that was on her car's windshield. The note says she has to keep on pretending to be Sutton and that she couldn't tell anyone or she'd be dead, too. She then realizes that none of the teachers expect Sutton to care about school. By the end of book one, on Sutton and Emma birthday, she has realized that she has to figure out who killed her sister once and for all, for Sutton's sake. Never Have I Ever it is said that she told Ethan that she is Emma and he believes her. In the first book, Sutton thinks her death is by being strangled, by her best friends. When Emma tries to escape, the killer almost strangles her in the kitchen of Charlotte's house when she threw a sleepover party. She is now convinced that Sutton is dead. She and Ethan both try to figure out who the killer is and stick together, no matter what. In book two she learn that Sutton pulled a dangerously fatal prank; she pretended her car stalled and gave Gabriella Fiorello a seizure. After she figures this out, Emma is 100% convinced that The twitter twins killed Sutton. During a Homecoming Court planning, a light fixture almost crashed on Emma's head. Emma explains to Ethan that she thinks the one twin did it because Lili wanted to get her iphone just seconds before the light fell. After the Homecoming dance, the twins made a plan to wall Emma inside a cave for revenge. But soon Emma realizes that the twins wanted in so badly, that was a trick they pulled. Emma invites the twins to the club. At the end of the book, she see's a figure in Sutton's room and realizes it is someone from Sutton's past. Thayer. Two Truths and a Lie Emma's world as Sutton gets flipped upside down again when Thayer returns. It causes tension between her and Mads, and Laurel. Since Thayer is Mads brother and Laurel always had a crush on him, both of the girls were hurt when Thayer went to Emma and not to one of them. Emma soon thinks Thayer may have something to do with Suttons death since Suttons car was found with blood on the hood. Which was revealed to be Thayers cause someone took Sutton's car and ran him over with it possibly moments before Sutton was killed. Laurel has the girls plan a Lying Game prank on Ethan to get back at Emma, since Laurel found out Emma and Ethan were secretly dating. Emma was able to make peace with Mads but Laurel wasent willing until Emma told Ethan the truth about the prank. Emma tells Ethan of the girls plan and Ethan throws her out of his house and leaves her in the rain. After Emma discovers Sutton was secretly dating Thayer behind Garrett's back she thinks Sutton said the wrong thing to Thayer which caused him to kill her. Emma realizes through Sutton's mom that they both had the same stars. The Sutton/Emma Star, The Mom Star, and The Dad Star. After Emma realized that he didnt do it either but Emma begins to think Laurel could of actually of done it. Hide & Seek Emma and Ethan start their first date at an exhibit for stars. Until Emma thinks of herself not being accepted into Sutton's family. She goes outside for some air where Ethan assures her this will be over one day Emma finds Laurel and Thayer eating at a mexican restraunt across the exhibit and Laurel sees her. Emma tells Ethan about Laurel not being at Nisha's the whole time the night Sutton was killed and that she brought Thayer to the hospital. Ethan tells her maybe Sutton was jealous of Laurel since she's the Mercer's biological daughter and that one in the library he saw Sutton crying into her genealogy book. and that Laurel and Sutton were jelaous of each other. Emma thinks Laurel wanted everything Sutton had and may of killed her to get it all. After Sutton and Laurel's grandma visits for Ted's birthday her grandmother isn't a fan of Sutton that much. After Laurel threatens Emma not to say anything about her date with Thayer. After her and Nisha bond, the next day Emma and Mads and Char along with The Twitter Twins, and Laurel get framed for a prank done by The Devious Four at the front of the school. Emma tells the princaple that until she has prove she cant accuse them. The principal calls off the school dance and everyone thinks its her fault. Emma passes Laurel as the suspect of Sutton's killer but her worst nightmare was that Ted could of done it instead. As payback for framing them, Emma and Sutton's friends plan their own party at the school and pull two Lying Games on the Devious Four. Once the plan follows through, Emma feels herself kind of drawn to Thayer. The cops come and ruin the party. Emma flees to find a woman named Raven who she thinks is sleeping with Ted. It's really revealed that Raven is Becky and that she's Ted and Kristen's first daughter they had when they were younger and that Becky had Emma and Sutton when she was young too. She never told her parents she had twins, and kept Emma for herself. Emma tells Thayer about Ted and sees Becky, and Sutton suspects that Becky may have killed her. Cross My Heart, Hope to Die Well here we go once again. Emma is now believing her own mother killed her sister. Sounds nuts right? But she had to have had a motive. I mean she was in a mental hospital, she lashed out at people for no reason, even almost stabbed a guy. As we find out later on, Sutton was not killed by her and was even told that she needed to find Emma. This is when she finds out that she has a twin sister. Her mother then leaves and Emma meets her for real. Emma sees her mother in the mental hospital and her mother escapes when she comes back again. Their mother knows who Emma really is but is led to believe when she came back again in the end that she's Sutton because Emma is fearing for her life because of the killer. Emma attends a seance with her friends as a prank against Celeste for her messing around with "Sutton". We found out earlier that Celeste can read people. She reads Emma's tarot cards and sees death in her future. She even says that she could not be Sutton because she's nicer. Sutton and Emma have a moment during the seance when she starts talking or trying to talk to the physic. She even pulls away from Emma and tries to tell the psychic that she loves Emma. At the end of the book, Nisha was found lying in her swimming pool by her father, dead. Seven Minutes in Heaven The Lying Game (TV) Book Emma and TV Emma are similar in the fact that they were in the foster system since they were young. Emma has dark-brown hair and has brown eye's along with tan skin. Both Annie and Becky had the Emma's until they were five. Emma was believed to have died in a house fire when she was with Annie Hobbs. But she somehow ended up in Nevada. Where as book Emma was left by Becky and was put there while she lived in Nevada. Trivia *Book Emma is bad at tennis where as Sutton was good, but in the series it's reverse. *She is shown to always listen to her instincts, but she is always wrong. *She was kept by Becky but sutton was given away. *She is the complete opposite of her sister because Emma nicer while Sutton has that rich mean girl attitude. *Emma is a lot nicer to Laurel than Sutton was. *Emma wanted to meet Sutton but never got the chance. Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Twin Category:Books Category:Sibling Category:Student Category:Lying Game Members Category:Book Characters Category:People Who Know of Emma/Sutton